Scottie
Scottie Dog or (also known just as Scottie) is a character in the Di'angelo. He is Milo's arrogant, rude, and proud cousin. Description Scottie is Milo's supercilious cousin, that recently moves to Utopia. Despite Milo always trying to befriend him, he constantly shoots down anything he does, believing Milo to be insulting and/or belittling him. He constantly has to defend himself when he wears his kilt because everyone believes it's a skirt and is usually subject to the others being disgusted when he bends over (because he wear no underwear and his bottom is shown), because apparently, it's inappropriate to them (even though most of them are naked all of the time). Scottie also seems to have a problem with anyone helping him out or telling him he may be wrong with something (Cousinhood of the Traveling Kilt). In the same episode, he doesn't want Milo to help him (after a thorn gets stuck in his paw) or tell him he's wrong and has them lost. They bond, but unfortunately, the next episode, he seems to be enemies with him again. Personal Info Nicknames: None. Age: (Stuffed Animal Years First, Earth Years Second) Height: Standing: , Sitting: Weight: 4.5 lbs. Likes: Dislikes: Hobbies: Occupations: Phobias: Pyrophobia (though most stuffed animals have this phobia) Strengths: Weaknesses: Relatives: Milo, Scottie Family, Westie Family Appearance Scottie has "greenish blackish grayish" fur, dark mint eyes, scruffy fur (and some that is on the bottom of his face), a big tuft of fur on his head, and a small/medium sized tail. He wears a tartan hat, scarf, and kilt (that everyone mistakes for a skirt). Episodes Season 1 This character doesn't appear in this season. Season 2 *Playing Hop-Scottie (debut) *Cousinhood of the Traveling Kilt Season 3 *Royal Party (cameo) *Di'angelo's Charity Ball Season 4 *King of Everything (cameo) Season 5 *TBA Season 6 *Will You Marry Me? Series Finale *Series Finale Specials Movies Trivia *Scottie's based on a International Kennel Pal Rigbybestie wanted to buy off of eBay. However, she wasn't successful in getting him. *Scottie has a unique design with his paws: when his paws are hand-like, they have pads on them like normal, however, when they are paw-like, they have plaid on the bottom. At other points, they resemble fluffy penguin wings. *He is one of the few foreign characters on the show, including Milo, having an accent and wearing and doing the things natural to his section of Utopia (Scottish Utopia). *Scottie appears only in Season 1 once and Season 2 once, and Season 3 three times. He doesn't appear in the movie (confirmed) or Series Finale (known of as of now). He may appear in the Live Action/CGI movie or Traditionally Animated films, though. *Scottie is one of Rigbybestie's favorite characters (and favorite plushies irl). *He is one of the few characters that has excessive fur on them. *Some of Scottie's personality comes from the Scotsman from Samurai Jack. Merchandise Main Article: Scottie/Merchandise Scottie has official plushies of him in Small, Medium, and Large. He also has Golden, Solid Gold, Tie-Dye, Tartan Pattern, and Solid Color plushies and figurines. He also appears in other merchandise such as clothing, accessories, bedding, school supplies and much more. Gallery The gallery for Scottie is here. External Links